Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever
by Stella.Formidante
Summary: Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?
1. How Did it Happened?

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

 _By: Stella Formidante_

 **Summary** : Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : So here's my second story for this anime! *squeals excitedly* I hope everything will be fine in the first chapter and so on. Hahaha! Love love love for Kuroko no Basket!

I really love shipping these pairs (KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu and AkaFuri). I mean, some sort of meteor just bumped on my head and I was, "Oh I love them!"

Thanks also to KnB for making me interested in basketball because I hate this sport ever since. Oh oh oh! No flames around here so we better remain calm and love KnB!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 01

 _How did it Happened?_

It was yet a cold morning around Tokyo and yes, winter's still dominating the land. After a pack of New Year's Celebration, it still has been that the harshly cold wind of winter was blowing quite powerfully, but not that powerful since it started.

At the thought, you will surely stay inside your house but a couple of people still went outside to feel the season as they walked in streets with full winter outfit on their bodies that seek the warmth from wool-made clothing. Some people even dared to play snowball fights much to their delight.

Coming across a certain street in Tokyo, there was an apartment (or house, preferably) standing in the middle of that street along with the small houses beside it. The house was indeed simple on the façade, but let us not be judgmental on its interior. Who knows what kind of house it was inside?

The inside was fully furnished and was inspired by the Western Style. There was a couch placed near the door and a table (wooden to be exact) placed on the couch's front, much more like a typical living room setting. Also, there are two bedrooms side by side, a quite large kitchen with its island and a bathroom beside the kitchen. There's also an adjacent bathroom in one of the bedrooms. Two children of about thirteen to fourteen years old were watching TV while eating their favorite snacks.

"Papa, is Dad going home tonight?" asked one of the children on the couch. He had two-toned red hair, eyes that burn with ruby color and quite tanned skin. He is Kagami Taishin, fourteen-year old son of the famous light-and-shadow pair of Seirin Basketball Club – Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya. Taishin was tall enough to be considered as a resemblance of his Dad Taiga. Oh, the hormones working…

"Yes, Taishin-kun. He will be home for a few hours." said Kuroko who was busy making dinner (yes, he learned how to cook with Taiga's help) though he managed to respond with his usual tone of voice. Taishin felt delighted hearing his Papa's response as he shouted, "Yes!" quite loud that startled the other teen accompanying him at the couch.

"Tone down will you, Taishin-kun? I'm watching a very important scene." the other child said nonchalantly as he didn't bother to look at his onii-chan's face. Right, this child was Kagami Tetsurou. Much to Kuroko's delight, Tetsurou exactly resembles him with that teal hair and baby blue eyes. He was also short and likes to drink vanilla-flavored milkshakes.

Taishin looked at his younger brother and got ready to protest as he sent a glare at Tetsurou. The teal-haired teen just ignored his onii-chan's very perceptible (Kuroko sure passed his genes to Tetsurou for being very observant) response to the situation. Taishin then just sighed and returned to eating his stack of Maji Burger which Kuroko bought for him after work hours (he always stop by at Maji, though). Tetsurou took it as an opportunity to tease his onii-chan because Taishin reacts almost the same as his Dad.

"I love you, Taishin-kun." Tetsurou didn't mean it to be romantic (that would be incest) but brotherly. Still, Taishin can't get used to his brother's way of showing affection.

"Stop saying embarassing things all of a sudden!" Taishin growled at his brother with a very dark red blush on his face. Tetsurou just smiled at his brother's antics. He really knew when and how to make Taishin react indignantly, but Taishin knew better how he loved being teased by Tetsurou.

"But I mean it, Taishin-kun." Tetsurou answered, facing his brother continuously after seeing that blush on Taishin's face. But the red-haired boy just grunted and continued eating his burgers.

"You and your straightforward antics…" Taishin said then munched on the nth burger he was holding. Kuroko seemed delighted at his sons' conversation and thought of something while finishing his task and settled to sit on a dining chair.

 _Fourteen Years Ago_

The Generation of Miracles, with their respective partners, was in the huge conference room of the Akashi family. They were meeting about having a group date with their partners. Some do agreed, some reacted violently and some remained silent.

"This is insane!" Kagami started. "A group date?! With you guys? Seriously?" the redhead growled in protest while everyone were having their own reactions regarding Kagami's outburst. Aomine retorted with "Like hell I am in favor of the idea!" Kise pouted at Aomine's remarks. Midorima remained silent but Takao voiced out that he liked the idea and got a chop on the head by the Shuutoku ace. Murasakibara just yawned in disinterest while Himuro favored the idea. So long as Himuro agreed, the purple-haired giant would agree, too. Furihata just looked intently at the others' reaction while Akashi felt amused all of a sudden. But what stopped the commotion was the Seirin Shadow who tugged Kagami by the hem of his shirt. The redhead quickly noticed it and faced his lover with a slight frown. Oh how Kuroko loved those 'cute' frowns.

"But it's gonna be fun, Taiga-kun. I am sure of that." Kuroko said in a deadpanned manner but Kagami knew better of his lover's expressions and reactions. And admit it, Kagami's eyes were one of those 'trained' eyes in knowing what Kuroko's real expression was.

"Ugh! Fine… You and your crazy opinions." Kagami sighed and sat down beside Kuroko, who felt amused at the reaction his boyfriend was giving.

Suddenly, a butler of the Akashi family knocked the door. Seijuurou gave him the permission to enter and state the reason for such interruption.

"Master Seijuurou, a girl named Michika-san is looking for you, including all of them." the butler, Tanaka, whispered as the owner of the Emperor Eye.

"Let her in. I'm sure it's important business." Akashi said just enough for Furihata and the butler to hear. Tanaka nodded and proceeded to let the visitor in.

"What is it, Akashi?" Midorima spoke first and Akashi looked at the green-haired teen's direction. The others looked interested in this.

"A girl named Michika was looking for us." Surely plain, Akashi responded. Midorima's eyes widened as the idea clicked into his mind.

"Don't you remember her, Akashi?" Midorima asked. "She's Dr. Michika Toyama, the personal doctor to the GoM." he explained as his voice rose a bit. Akashi looked puzzled for a bit then it stricken his mind.

"Ah." Akashi started. "I remember her. She is a famous doctor indeed. I insisted her to be our doctor for several reasons." the Emperor added and the others also remembered her. Dr. Toyama was a doctor for almost six years and was an expert on almost every branch of medicine and was now trying to explore the bizarre side of medicine.

"But what does she want to say?" Aomine asked, rather intrigued. And all of their questions would be answered… now.

"Good day, my very excellent clients." a woman's voice of about thirty years old started to resound in the room. Everyone looked at the newcomer.

"Michika-san." Akashi addressed the woman, stood up and greeted her with their hands shaking. The doctor seemed pleased upon hearing Akashi's welcome remark.

"As expected from the Absolute One… Thank you Akashi-kun." Toyama replied as she was led to sit on an extra office chair near Kagami and Kuroko. Akashi seemed fine with the title Toyama has given her. The non-GoM members seemed quite surprised that Akashi didn't make her scared.

"Toyama-san… It is an honor to meet you again." Midorima uttered, amused. He really respects Toyama since he wants to be in the field of medicine, too. Toyama smiled warmly at the green-haired shooter and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I don't want to waste more of your time." Toyama said professionally and the GoM began to focus on what their doctor would say. However, Kagami, Furihata, Himuro and Takao felt out of place but they started to listen.

"I just want to ask if you already had sex with your partners." Toyama said frankly and this question left several shades of red in the boys' faces.

 _To be Continued…_

That's it for Chapter 1!

Pretty hilarious, eh? Haha! I know it felt a bit awkward…

So, we have known about Kagami and Kuroko's children. And what would be each couple's answer to Dr. Toyama's question?

Let's settle that for the next chapter. :p

Reviews would be highly appreciated.


	2. How Did it Happened (Part 2)

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary** : Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : Here's the next Chappy for you guys! Hoho! Sorry for the late update.

What will be the couples' answer to Dr. Toyama's question? Hmm…

Continuation of the "Fourteen Years Ago" Scene.

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 02

 _How did it Happened?_

 _(Part 2)_

After the mind-blowing question from the raven-haired doctor, the boys kept quiet for a while. They were rendered speechless but Akashi was the first to break the silence. He smiled simply and started to speak.

"Kouki and I did it last night… If that suffices." the redhead Emperor answered directly with unwavering confidence and Toyama nodded. Furihata seemed to just blush and shied himself.

"Taiga-kun and I did it ten times already since our first monthsary. We're on our second month next week." Kuroko regained composure and spoke plainly. Kagami couldn't help but blush several shades of pink to red and growled at the blue haired-teen for being so comfortable at saying awkward things. Aomine started laughing tremendously as Kise was making his navy blue-haired lover stop.

"The hell, Bakagami? Ten times already?!" Aomine continued laughing and clutched his stomach. The others found it rude (esp. Midorima who mentally facepalmed himself and Akashi who gave a threat to the Touou Ace) and Toyama asked the same question to Aomine.

"Kise and I did it five times …" Aomine finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears on the side of his eyes (from laughing, what do you expect?). Kise blushed deeply and slowly nodded in approval. It's true that they did it five times, but the sudden attack of Aomine's kisses almost every day to some parts of Kise's body was a different issue. They don't think it's included, though. Kagami went silent at that. He had already a lot of embarrassment to deal with. Thank you very much.

"So not you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko suddenly said which irritated the navy blue-haired teen. He stood up and looked at Kuroko's side.

"Are you starting a fight, Tetsu?!" Aomine had some veins popped on his head and retorted while Kise held him as he was the blonde's life saver.

"Just saying the truth. You've been very open when you make love to Kise-kun…" Kuroko responded which made Aomine flushed at defeat. Kagami was happy that Kuroko could easily get to that Ahomine's nerves. 'Idiots.' was what Midorima had in mind.

"How about you, Midorima-kun?" Toyama asked all of a sudden. Being the tsundere he was, the Shuutoku ace denied the truth. As Takao observed this, he started to grin evilly much to the three-pointer's annoyance.

"T-Takao and I haven't d-done it yet." Midorima answered very awkwardly but firmly and earned negative responses from some of them.

"Who wants to be intimate with a weird horoscope fanatic, anyway?" Aomine commented and the green-haired shooter fumed in anger and shouted at Aomine along the lines of "Go die! You Ahomine!". Before the fire gets larger, Takao halted the fight and said something against Aomine's rude comment.

"I am!" Takao happily said and Midorima blushed at that. "Truth is," the Hawk Eye player added. "Shin-chan and I did it twice. He's good at kissing me and fuc-"

"SHUT UP TAKAO!" Midorima fumed once again and chopped Takao on his head heavily. The owner of the Hawk Eye nursed his abused head while Midorima blushed furiously. The others sweatdropped (except Akashi) at the scene.

"Same old tsundere, Shintarou…" Akashi said disapprovingly with tongue-clicking and Midorima just sighed heavily. He knew better than to go against his former captain.

"You're all hilarious, as I presume. How about you, Murasakibara-kun?" Toyama chuckled and placed her arms on her chest. Being the timid one, the purple-haired giant just shrugged and acted indifferently. As usual, Himuro will say what was needed to be said.

"Well… We did it four times already. But since Atsushi likes to cuddle everytime we lay in bed before sleeping, it always turns out to be a heated kissing moment." Himuro stated matter-of-factly, his expression was very positive at this. Kagami widened his eyes at his brother's statement.

"I guess you all did it. Well, the purpose why I asked is that the GoM are blessed with the ability to give birth or aid in birthing of a child. I know this sounds pretty absurd for you guys but it is the truth." Toyama said with a firm voice. "But you know me… I am discovering the bizarre aspect of medicine and how it affects people who are experiencing such phenomenon." the doctor added and the boys became interested at the explanation. Kuroko felt happy but somehow unsure if he was about to give birth to a child. Kise felt effervescent at the thought and launched himself at Aomine, who stumbled and fell on his chair. Takao was fine with it and beamed a formal smile. Himuro was slightly stunned and uncertain. Kouki felt his blood ran down to his feet (how could he be handling a child, an Akashi to be exact!).

"That is insane Toyama-san, although I appreciate the thought." Midorima started and frowned slightly. But he felt happy inside though unprepared for the responsibility.

"Don't say imbecilic things, Toyama-san. Kouki is too innocent for this." Akashi said quite coldly, but Kouki gave him an assuring smile. However, Toyama was unwavering.

"This is crazy!" Kagami nearly shouted in chorus. Murasakibara just released a sigh of disappointment. Kise felt a bit sad for Aomine while Kuroko jabbed the redhead by his stomach. Kagami yelped in pain and growled at Kuroko for being violent.

"I am neither a clown nor a politician to fool around, boys. This is medical agenda we're talking about. And if you don't believe this, for that case, just come to my office when your partner feels strange or emetic. The effects of this are, however, uncertain. Supposedly, the symptoms would have appeared a day after your first sex with your partners. I am looking forward to researching this matter and if you want to be of help, please say so." Toyama said credibly and with dignity in her voice. "I shall take my leave then." the doctor stood up and left the conference room without another word to hear.

"She felt irritated… But I do feel that what she said is true, though beyond imagination I believe we should accept this and make our best to get through this without any chaos." Midorima said and Takao blushed a bit at the remark his boyfriend had given. The others felt like agreeing with the shooter player and tried to remember their past experiences with their partners.

"Shintarou's right at that." Akashi just nodded and hummed thoughtfully.

"Wait, from what I remember, you were feeling dizzy last week Kuroko!" Kagami suddenly said as it clicked his mind. The others turned to look at them.

"Yes. I want seaweeds, Taiga-kun." Kuroko said and Kagami facepalmed himself. Everything should be clear now, Midorima thought.

"Here goes the cravings…" Kagami sighed and asked Akashi if there were available seaweeds in the mansion. Akashi nodded and requested his butler to fetch some dried seaweeds in the refrigerator.

"How about you, Kouki? Do you feel strange today?" Akashi asked his worried lover who looked paler as of this moment. When Furihata shook his head, the Emperor felt relieved. Since they just did it yesterday, the nauseas must be quite far from happening, as the phenomenon's symptoms were unsure.

"Hey Kise, why do you wake up early in the morning? I forgot to ask that to you, idiot." Aomine asked nervously to his blonde lover. Kise felt guilty for not telling Aomine that he goes to the bathroom because of frequent headaches and feeling of nausea. The navy blue-haired teen then was stunned and felt really nervous. Now he's on the edge.

"Takao, don't tell me-"

"Yes Shin-chan. I felt that headache every morning. I just don't show it." Takao cut off his boyfriend's upcoming rant and turned away. Midorima felt the headache and facepalmed himself. At least Takao is good at hiding this, the green-haired thought.

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked and Himuro nodded at him assuringly. The purple-haired giant started to feel nervous. But the raven-haired teen held his hands in assurance that it's fine.

Now, what will they do?

A great deal of months passed with all the commotion of handling the ukes' mood swings, sudden cravings and much more strenuous tasks. The semes felt relieved that the wait was finally over. Kuroko, Kise, Takao, Himuro and Furihata were now ready to give birth to their children. Dr. Toyama, with the help of her aides, guided the pregnant boys in their respective delivery rooms. It was hard for them to give birth with the opposite genitals, but Dr. Toyama did her best to aid the pregnancy to success.

At exactly 9:40 A.M., Kuroko gave birth to a twin of two boys. One was with the exact features of Kagami: quite big and heavy for his age, thus was named Kagami Taishin. The other one was akin to Kuroko's physical composition, very delicate and had a very pale complexion, thus was named Kagami Tetsurou. Kuroko's parents were very happy to have their grandchildren safe and healthy.

At around 10:00 A.M., Kise gave birth to a boy and a girl. The boy had the same features of Aomine and was named Aomine Daisuke (in favor of Kise, though). The girl was pretty and very cheery in appearance. Her appearance gave off a warm aura that made everyone around them happy. She was named Aomine Rina. Only Kise's sisters were present and were fangirling over their brother and soon to be brother-in-law.

At 10:20 A.M., Takao gave birth to a girl and a boy. The girl looked like Midorima, having that same color of hair and was named Midorima Sumire. The boy looked like Takao, has a warm aura with the same hair color from the raven-haired teen and was named Midorima Kazuki. Midorima's parents were happy to see the babies and his younger sister cuddled the babies. Takao's family was quite amazed at how identical the babies were to their parents.

At 10:40 A.M., Himuro gave birth to a girl and boy, too. The girl looked like Murasakibara: has quite long purple hair and taller than regular babies born at these times. She was named Murasakibara Asuna. The baby boy had a rich black hair and a mole under his right eye. He was named Murasakibara Tadashi. Both Murasakibara's and Himuro's family were unable to seen the babies since Akita is really far from Tokyo, having their own businesses to attend to.

At exactly 11:00 A.M., Furihata gave birth to a girl and boy. The girl resembles Akashi: the hair, the skin and the aura that had been so intimidating, but the baby seemed so calm. She was named Akashi Seiran. The baby boy was like Furihata himself: that mousy chestnut hair and the occasional crying made the brunet remember how he was way back when he first met Akashi. The baby was named Akashi Kouichi. Furihata's family was there but Akashi's father was unable to go because of constant meetings. But he assured Akashi and Furihata that he wouldn't do any harm and rather, give his blessing to the two (so Akashi's father has changed, huh?)

Dr. Toyama was happy, at the same time proud because her research worked out well and it benefited not just her, but the couples as well. She was able to finally release a long heave of sigh of what was known as relief.

Having children by now, how will they face life with a family? How are they going to treat their children? Would these children inherit their skills, both in basketball and life itself? Would these children be considered as the next Generation of Miracles?

 _To be Continued…_

Oh yeah!

Done with Chapter 2! Woohoo!

Sorry for the late update but I know it's worth it.

We have known the other children by now. What would they be when they grow up?

Let's settle that for the next chapter…

Reviews are my fuel to start the fire of writing this fic.


	3. The Start of What has Happened

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : So here is the third chappy of my fic. Sorry for the very late update my dear readers… Anyway, let's get to it. XD

This chapter still has some continuation of the "Fourteen Years Ago" flashback.

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 03

 _The Start of What has Happened_

As soon as the couples' family were oriented of the incident, they can't help but beget several kinds of reactions - from very shocked to very happy – as they helped the couples adjust to their new lives. It was very relieving that they accepted the news and worked on assisting the couples to their new life.

Kagami Taiga was allowed by Kuroko's parents to make the blue-haired teen stay at the redhead's apartment. From time to time, Kuroko's parents would pay them a visit and would take care of the babies if the couple were to attend school and basketball practices. On weekends, the whole family would be at Kuroko's family house for more bonding moments that were surely treasured by all of them. The Light and Shadow tandem couldn't help but produce sincere smiles to each other upon savoring these kinds of moments that they have surely enjoyed.

Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta's families were both very hands-on with the babies to provide enough care when the two of them were in their respective classes. Aomine was once even scolded by his mother for being so carefree of the situation and Kise could not help but smile at his boyfriend's reactions whenever these kinds of arguments happened. However, the babies were staying at Aomine's apartment near Touou and Kise willfully obliged himself to stay there as well. The Touou ace and the Perfect Copy beholder would always talk about these important events in their lives over the night before they sleep and would later end with Kise whining about his Aominecchi being so stubborn at showing expressions.

Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari's families were both very particular on the food that the babies will eat. Since breastfeeding would not be a great option as Takao seemed to find it difficult to do such incredulous things - and not having breasts would not be of help in these times, Midorima's father formulated a regimen for the babies' health sustenance since he was the Director of a hospital. A handful of research was made in order to provide the nutrition necessary for Sumire and Kazuki's growth. The shooter and the Hawk Eye player would always talk about these moments and being the ever cheerful Takao, he would later get a chop on the head from Midorima to say that it's a deep night already so they need to be quiet.

Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya's families were a slightly different story. They hired a caretaker for the babies because they were busy during weekends. Seeing this as a good option, Himuro agreed on the matter with Murasakibara always eating sweets, making the others sweatdrop at his indifference in this situation. Of course, Himuro would say that sweets were not allowed yet to be eaten by the babies in the sense that their teeth were still soft and fragile. The caretaker, however, would take her leave on weekends because both families were wanting to take care of the babies. Before they sleep, Himuro would talk about these moments and the purple-haired giant could only nod to those.

Akashi Seijuurou insisted Furihata Kouki's family to visit the babies in the villa every now and then because the Emperor was busy with Rakuzan and Furihata continued to be at Seirin High School. Akashi's father was very infuriated at first upon hearing the news that his son was gay and was now having his own family. The idea filled the Emperor's father with mirth and decided to move away from them. But Akashi, being the wisest of the wise, found his way to his father's soul and later on his father has agreed to completely merge the Akashi and Furihata famiy into one powerful and distinguished family. The news spread like fire ever so quickly, but instead of such rude and inconsiderate reactions, the people (especially the Akashi business partners) have accepted the news as if it was a natural event in life that could happen to anyone living in this planet. Furihata felt like he was melting as he finally breathe heavily upon waiting for the reactions and decisions to be made. At night, Akashi and Furihata would talk about these very tiring moments and would just sleep their worries away while melting lovingly at each other's embraces filled with love and longing.

Years had passed until the couples graduated college. Together with these accomplishments were the hardships and responsibilities casted upon them but never have they surrendered until they witnessed the product of their hard work and patient waiting. They also had their own careers as well. Kagami lived up to his dream of being a fireman and was hired to be one on the Tokyo Fire Station while Kuroko pursued being a kindergarten teacher and was able to make Taishin and Tetsurou his students when they were little. Aomine was now a police officer and was also taking special missions from military commands while Kise remained a model yet a full-time house husband. Midorima was now a doctor and occupied the position of being the Director of a famous hospital in Tokyo while Takao stayed at home and opened a restaurant for income to continuously give sustenance to their family. Murasakibara opened a sweets shop and Himuro was helping him out. Akashi inherited the company from his father with much pleasure and Furihata decided that he would be a manga editor. All of them had fulfillingly happy lives to live on. How they hoped that these moments in life would just go on and make more memories for all of them.

 _~ Back to Present ~_

It was almost dinner time when Kagami arrived home with some snacks for his two boys. Kuroko greeted the readhead with a quick kiss on the lips and proceeded to remove Kagami's coat and snow cap.

"Come on, it's dinner time. The food's ready.' Kuroko invited his husband and kids to the dining table. Kagami sat on the center chair while Kuroko sat on his left with Tetsurou and Taishin sat on the chairs located on the east part of the table.

As they were eating, Kuroko suddenly started a conversation with his husband.

"Taiga-kun, are you free this Saturday?" came the question from Kuroko, usually deadpanned. Kagami left this with a bit of confusion but still answered truthfully.

"Yes… Why?" the redhaired man asked after swallowing a portion of his miso soup, his gaze intently focused on those baby blue eyes that were Kuroko's.

"Bakagami-kun…"Kuroko suddenly felt disappointed that his husband forgot the date. He earned a frown from the redhead with a glare accompanying it. Kuroko sighed hopelessly as Taishin began laughing tremendously.

"That nickname sure looks good for Dad! I can't get over that after years!" the redhead son said with another burst of laughter which made Kagami blush in annoyance. This act of Taishin made Kuroko slightly irritated.

"Taishin-kun, I told you many times to eat your meal properly and don't meddle in older people's conversation… Unless you want to be grounded again." Kuroko said with such firmness that even Tetsurou widened his eyes at how irritated his Papa was. Taishin, now aware of his manners, quickly got back to eating his meal while mumbling an apology in precedence.

"By the way…" Kuroko started as he felt the commotion was over. "I'm talking about… Oh, forget it." Kuroko suddenly dropped the topic at hand and felt hopeless about Bakagami. The redhead fireman felt a pang of guilt but it won't let him ruin the surprise for his beloved Kuroko Tetsuya, now called Kagami Tetsuya.

 _'Don't worry Tetsuya… I won't let you down on your birthday…'_ Kagami thought and the dinner resumed smoothly. He would have to reward Kuroko later.

Meanwhile, in the Aomine Residence…

"Kise! Stop badgering me!" yelled the tanned policeman to his husband. "I told you it's dangerous to fly a plane just like that, you idiot!" he continued irritatedly, contradicting the blonde's suggestion. It sure is dangerous to fly a plane even if you try. Kise wailed persistently about how Aomine should allow him to be a pilot, but the tanned man refused.

"Please, Aominecchi! I really want to ride a plane and make people explore different places like I did! Don't be so mean to your cute husband…" After all these years, Kise acted like a 5-year old whenever he wants something. Aomine then sighed, defeated. He could not get over Kise's pouting and wailing which, in the navy-haired man's opinion, is very attractive. Oh how love works when necessary.

"Alright. But when Daisuke and Rina turn fifteen. I will allow you to be a pilot." Aomine said with finality and luckily, Kise seemed approved of the idea. The blonde launched himself ever so quickly to his husband which nearly choked Aomine.

"You're such a pain, Papa!" Daisuke suddenly said with a groan and continued eating. Upon hearing this, Rina reacted and defended her Papa.

"Hey Dai-onii-cchi! You're so mean!" Rina whined dramatically but Kise stopped his daughter from doing so. Daisuke ignored his sister and just went to finishing his meal.

"It's okay Rinacchi. You can eat now." The blonde said and glared at Daisuke all of a sudden. Rina resumed eating and Daisuke seemed unaffected by the glare… Until;

"No basketball for one week." Kise's voice suddenly turned cold which made his navy-blue haired son flinch in response. Aomine groaned weakly and ate his food silently. Don't make Kise mad or else, was what the navy-blue haired man had in mind. In short, Daisuke is grounded for this week.

The Midorima residence…

"Daddy, I think I need to wear glasses from now on." Sumire said which everyone on the dining table suddenly turned their attention to the green-haired girl.

"Sumire, please don't say unnecessary things on dinner time. Besides, it's too early for you to wear glasses." Midorima spoke quite firmly. He could not believe his daughter would be dealing with vision problems at this very young age. Although in his case, it is the same when he was in middle school.

Takao suddenly felt worried about his daughter's vision issues and assured her of a pair of glasses tomorrow. Midorima shouted at Takao for being so eager to decide on whether giving their daughter a pair of reading glasses or to ask Midorima to be responsible for that. And arguments like these are very frequent during dinner time on their house.

"Maa, maa… Such a Tsundere, Daddy. I'm sure nee-san needs those glasses this time." Kazuki said as he shook his head and clicked his tongue in disapproval of his Daddy's attitude. Midorima felt some veins popping on his head in slight annoyance. Sumire then decided whether to thank his brother or chop him on the head as much as his Daddy wants to do it. Being a tsundere too, she gave Kazuki a head chop for being so easygoing in voicing out his reactions. Midorima felt pleased at this, for he wants to teach his son a lesson this instant.

"Stop causing mayhem at dinner, you morons! You are disturbing the peace!" Takao warned and the two teens stopped their actions. Sooner or later, however, Midorima will buy Sumire a pair of reading glasses.

Murasakibara residence…

"Uncle Taiga is soooooooo cool Dad! I mean, I want to be like him!" Tadashi cheerfully said like a 5-year old as Himuro chuckled lightly at his son's commentary.

"I know, Tadashi. But I believe your Papa is cool, too… and sweet on top of that." The Mirage shooter commented as Murasakibara blushed a bit when the raven-haired man looked at him so dearly. _'I will eat you tonight, Muro-chin…'_ was left unsaid by the purple-haired giant. "Nee, Dad? Let's eat now 'coz I want to eat the dessert." Asuna said, bored yet craving incredibly for sweets.

"You and your daughter, Atsushi." Himuro smirked and continued eating dinner while the purple-haired giant mumbled something unintelligible. Himuro will really get _eaten_ later this evening.

Akashi villa…

"Father, I passed the women's basketball league and finally got on the first string." Seiran addressed Seijuurou in a very formal way. Furihata then greeted his daughter for another absolute victory and achievement at things. Kouichi began to feel his heart falling down his chest. He always is afraid of his father's questions that may have caused him to be prone to breaking down.

"As expected, Seiran… I know with your skills you can do it the way I did before." Seijuurou stated matter-of-factly. Seiran just said her thanksgiving and smiled at his father, who suddenly shifted his intense gaze at Kouichi, who felt unnerved because of the enormous aura his father is emitting. _'I'm going to die now! Help!'_ was his thoughts as he heard his father's voice and turned to face the Emperor.

"How about you, Kouichi? Have you done something perfect today?" asked Seijuurou, but deep inside he knew that his son has not done anything absolute this day.

"Father… I-I…" Kouichi began, trembling at every second passing. "h-haven't b-been accepted a-at the c-c-club y-yet…" there, he said it. He was certain death is now whispering at him. His voice croaked a bit and he felt like fainting any minute now… Oh God, have grace for Kouichi.

 _To be Continued…_

There ya have it! I hope you liked this chapter.. Let's see what will be Akashi's response to this. See ya!

Merry Christmas everyone!

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! - Stella


	4. I'm Happy it Happened

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : Finally! I get to update my fic for you my dear readers! Whew! Being a teacher is hard but I'm doing just fine. So let's see if this update ups your mood.

I'm nervous though as to what will happen to Kouichi… Better find out now!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 04

 _I'm Happy it Happened_

Kouichi was feeling very nervous, almost breaking down in every second passing. Furihata felt like he was looking at himself years ago. How he was scared when he first met Akashi on the court, terrified and overwhelmed by the situation and remained immobile for the rest of the minutes until it was time to substitute again. Seijuurou suddenly dropped his eating utensils and stood up, leaving the dining table without a word nor glimpse at his son. Kouichi felt pressured everytime they were at meals (especially dinner) because Seijuurou would ask random questions about his brunette son's progress in everything and would be disappointed after hearing Kouichi's response. Seiran held Kouchi's hand and gave her brother a comforting gesture which somehow lightened the brunette's mood.

"Don't worry about Father… He's just tired from work… I know that you'll be accepted as a first string player in our basketball club, Kouichi. I am absolutely positive it will be happening." Seiran said with such grace and assurance at the same time. She may have Akashi's looks, but she has the heart like Furihata's.

"She's right Kou-chan… Don't worry, I will talk to your father about this later. For now, finish your dinner and work on doing your assignments later. Don't forget to brush your teeth and clean up before going to your room." Furihata smiled warmly at his son and watched them continue eating their meals. Kouichi mumbled a sufficiently audible "Thank you" to his Papa and big sister. He knew there are people who still believe in him.

Later that night, Seiran and Kouichi were busy doing their assignments, probably in Math or Science. Seijuurou was busy doing his office work while typing on his laptop's keyboard with soft taps, gradually increasing in impact as he got serious on his work. Furihata had just finished taking a night shower and was wrapped in a large towel that almost covered his lower body. At this, Seijuurou could not help but avert his gaze from the laptop to his husband's gorgeous (in his own words) body in that certain position in the bathroom door.

"Sei, you have work to do… Don't look at me like forever…" Furihata said as he was a bit bothered by Akashi's stare, not that he would say it out loud. "…or why not try apologizing to Kouichi for what you did-" Furihata added and Akashi narrowed his eyes in slight irritation and stopped his husband's talk.

"Why would I do that, Kouki? I never apologize to anything, if I can recall it right. Besides, it's his fault for being so timid in achieving anything." Akashi's aura seemed to have changed into something that goes way back high school, so cold and intimidating. But Furihata felt unwavered at this, now that he knew Akashi better than anyone else in this world.

Furihata proceeded to get his night clothes at the closet and suddenly grabbed an extra blanket with his favorite pillow having their family picture as the design. Akashi then felt irked by his husband's movements, but he remained silent to observe Furi's next move.

"So are you saying it's my fault for giving birth to him and carrying him inside me for months? I can't believe you can manage having your son underestimated by you and you alone." Furihata suddenly talked back with serious irritation reflecting in his eyes. Akashi just returned to typing on his laptop but he felt a strong aura radiating from his brunette husband.

"I never said that, Kouki… Please refrain from bothering me for now because I have more work to do. We can deal with that tomorrow." Akashi said nonchalantly and continued typing again. Furihata shook his head lightly, feeling disappointed of his husband. He knew Akashi as someone whom you can never be disappointed with. But what happened now? Even him, Furihata, felt that as if it was natural. And he realized that there were limitations to what Akashi is. As Kuroko said, "He's still human… He commits mistakes, though unbeknownst to him."

Furihata gave up. He looked once again at Akashi and said something that would change the redhead forever.

"I am going to help the two with their homeworks and sleep with them. Come see us if you have enough time to at least realize that your family needs you more than your work does. Good night Emperor Akashi Seijuurou…" And in that moment, Akashi was taken aback. He knew he had pissed Furihata enough. To say the least, it was indeed _his weakness_. He had everything, and he wanted to give it to Furihata. Why was he being so cold anyway? But deep inside, he felt hurt seeing his loved one hurt as well. And to think that Furihata mentioned his full name signifies that something was triggered that will cause trouble afterwards. Akashi thought of it, and he knew what he lacked – the care and love for his family.

Yes. The care that was shown to him before by Furihata. Even he was reckless and so full of himself, Furihata found a way to his heart. No matter how he was superior among others, there was always this someone who accepted him despite everything. But now, where was it? Akashi asked himself. That care and love also helped him fight his alter ego before that consumed him and removed any sense of softness within him.

'I think I went beyond my boundaries, didn't I?' Akashi thought and resumed his work with a newfound thought to never be rude again, especially to his family.

Meanwhile at the bedroom of Seiran and Kouichi…

"Papa!" Kouichi suddenly stood up and hugged his Papa tightly. Seiran soon followed and did the same. Furihata felt delighted and comforted when his children hug him. Even the worst stress can be cured in just one hug from people you love. After all, it's him who was always favored by the children to begin with. A few seconds more, he released himself from the hug and faced his children.

"I think you're done with your assignments already. Would you like to sleep now or would you like me to tell you another story?" the brunette asked and the kids felt like they were tired from the day so they decided to sleep. As Furihata set the bed of the teens, the two closed their books and notes, tidying them in their respective bags.

When they were settled on the bed, Kouichi began to talk. "Is Father still busy?" asked the brunette teen with such curiosity. Furihata just nodded and Kouichi sighed hopelessly. Seiran patted her brother's back lightly and they all went to lay down on the bed and sleep their worries away.

Akashi was finally done with his work and turned off his laptop. He stood up from the revolving chair and went outside the room. He walked towards the room of the teens, where Furihata slept tonight. He opened the door ever so gently and closed it when he entered, a dull clicking sound then was heard. He took in the view of his family, sleeping peacefully and he felt touched by this. Akashi smiled, that rare smile he shown to Furihata when they were still dating. Even when the room is dark, he can still see them, thanks to the dim light on the table beside the bed.

'So this was family…' Akashi thought and he felt his eyes getting wet as hot tears flowed on his cheeks. Akashi had long forgotten the real essence of family when his mother died. The family he grew up with, is a family of formality and predetermined future, leaving him no choice of his life path. But as years went by, he gradually realized it after he met his former Teiko teammates. And now, when he met Kouki and they miraculously had their own family, he completely understood everything. The redhead couldn't be happier than he is now as realization hit him hard.

The next day was a haste. All of the parents prepared their children for school and went ahead to their own field of work. Akashi promised to himself that he will fix everything from now on, and Furihata was fine with it. The teens were studying at the same school, so it was quite hard for some of them to travel and get to their classes early. But they were the kids of the GoM, so they can manage.

The elder of the siblings were classmates. The younger ones were a year lower than their older siblings. And this was a common scene at their classroom.

"'Sup, Taishin!" Daisuke greeted the redhead, only to signify the start of an incoming teasing from the navy-blue haired teen. The redhead just groaned heavily and ignored Daisuke. He sat at the back next to Asuna because (unbelievably) she became the closest one to Taishin. Daisuke, however, felt annoyed at the attitude he has seen.

"Hey, what's with the ignoring Bakagami? Something up?" Daisuke insisted and Taishin just went silent and felt annoyed at Daisuke. "Nothing's up, really. And don't call me that you idiot! That was for my Dad!" Taishin fumed at the _Bakagami_ and was reminded how his Papa Kuroko called his Dad Kagami that name. Daisuke just brushed off the redhead's reaction and smirked but was stopped on his tracks when Seiran finally spoke up.

"That would be enough, Daisuke." Seiran said very monotonously, bearing the tone of his Father that sent shivers to anyone who hears it. Daisuke flinched a bit at that and just sat comfortably at his chair. Seeing this as an opportunity, Taishin asked something to Asuna.

"Asuna, did you finish your English assignment last night?" the redhead asked the purple-haired girl who was busy eating her favorite snack, Maiubo. She nodded lazily but managed somehow.

"Dad taught me about it. How about you?" Asuna asked without looking at Taishin.

"Ughh!" Taishin groaned heavily as of a disappointment. "Dad is too stubborn to do at least half of my assignment so that I can have a guide!" he groaned for the third time this day.

"How about you, Sumire? Have you done yours?" he then turned to the green-haired girl who was busily reading her favorite horoscope magazine. She averted her gaze from the magazine and sighed heavily after hearing her name.

"You are a hopeless case, Taishin. Tell me not to share my assignments with you from now on." Sumire replied which earned a protest from the redhead in the form of a growl. Being the tsundere she was, she still handed the notebook Taishin needs and the redhead thanked her.

"The hell you didn't do your assignment?" Daisuke said with much pride at his voice. Taishin was irked at the remark and reminded himself to kick the ass of Aomine Daisuke later. This didn't miss the attention of Seiran.

"Don't brag when you don't have something in store. Besides, you lied to Uncle Aomine and Uncle Kise about having assignments yesterday, right?" Seiran said which made Daisuke flinch then uttered obscenities about Seiran that went like "Shit. Screw the Emperor's daughter!" and "Curse you, Seiran." He stopped speaking when he heard a sharp snipping sound of scissors that came from the back. Daisuke's eyes went wide in horror and shrieked mentally.

"Oh no." was left unsaid as Seiran already launched herself towards Daisuke's direction to hit him with the scissors she borrowed from Sumire, which is the green-haired girl's lucky item for today. Good thing Daisuke dodged the attack and ran in front of the classroom, sweaty and picking up his breathing pace.

"Please remind me to never curse the Princess!" Daisuke said in mortification as Taishin watched the whole scene with a mix of worry and triumph. After that, he finished his assignment and returned the borrowed notes to Sumire, which the latter replied with a low "Idiot Taishin" before her gratitude.

"Never dare to defy me, Daisuke. I may be a girl, but I am still absolute. And I won't let you forget that." Seiran said coldly with an aura that sent shivers to Daisuke and the other students inside the classroom. She then returned the scissors to Sumire. Daisuke swore he saw Akashi in that aura surrounding Seiran. 'Hieeeeeeeeh!' was on his mind.

"Too much noise, Ran-chin…" Asuna mumbled irritably and ate another piece of Maiubo.

"Sorry for troubling you, Asuna." Seiran apologized and then looked at Taishin. Her stare softened at the sight of the redhead boy.

"Uhmm… Thanks for what you did, Seiran." Taishin said with much conviction, still nervous.

"For you, Taishin… For you…" Seiran said confidently. Taishin blushed a little, and Sumire was a bit irritated at the background.

 _To be Continued…_

There ya have it! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading!

Until the next update! Ja ne!

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! - Stella


	5. Thank You for What Happened

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : Another update for you my dear readers! I had time so I wrote this one for you. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 05

 _Thank You for What Happened_

Morning classes passed by so fast and it was lunchtime. The GoM kids were at the rooftop, eating their lunch together. The older ones were having their chit-chats while the younger ones were silently eating their lunch. Suddenly, Tetsurou seemed to notice the panic which Kouichi exerts. The baby-blue haired teen stopped eating and asked the brunette boy, who made a way to hide his tension.

"Kouichi-kun, are you alright? You seemed to be tense." Tetsurou asked his seatmate before sipping another gulp of his vanilla milkshake. The brunette suddenly jolted upright at the question. He was in deep thought, Tetsurou mused. Kouichi has been quiet since the first hour of class.

"I-I'm f-fine T-Tetsurou… Thanks f-for t-the concern." Kouichi replied shakily, his voice broke a bit but he managed to give a good reply. Still, Tetsurou was not convinced of the brunette's answer. At that, Seiran noticed the air of panic in Kouichi's voice.

"Kouichi, are you still worried about what Father would say later when we got home?" Seiran began asking and his brother nodded. Truly, Seiran was as good as his father in observing people. The redhead girl tapped her brother's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"Have more faith in yourself, Kou-cchi! Just like what Papa says everytime… Don't give up on what you want!" Rina joined the conversation and interjected as she beamed beautifully as that of his model Papa.

"She's right, Kouichi! We know you can do it!" Tadashi agreed with a wink and a bright smile to top it off. He sure has the charm of his Dad Tatsuya. Everyone in the place seemed to understand what Kouichi was going through. But one thing's for sure… they are always there for him.

"Thanks everyone! Especially you, nee-san." Kouichi started to smile and everyone (except Sumire for being a Tsundere and Asuna for being timid at this time of day) shouted a loud "Yosh!"

An hour after, the afternoon classes began. Everyone was listening to the teacher's lectures except for Daisuke and Taishin who sleeps heavily at the back seats. Seiran just sighed softly but noticed Taishin's cute sleeping face and blushed lightly at the thought. Seiran noticed that Sumire was also stealing glances at the redhead boy who suddenly woke up and the two girls averted their glances instantly. Taishin scratched the back of his head a bit and opened his notebook to write on what the teacher had been discussing.

'I am so not telling him…' Seiran and Sumire thought at the same time and proceeded to write again. Oh the hormones working… again.

It was almost five in the afternoon when their classes ended and luckily, there were no practice for basketball at the gym. The captain and coach of the club didn't announce the cancellation of practice in an earlier period, but it was fine for the teens. A longer period of rest won't hurt so much in their basketball-induced spirits. Since there was free time and they were already gathered at the gate, Taishin thought of a good idea to kill time.

"Hey, why don't we play street ball? It's still early and the first time that we will all play together with our siblings! How does that favor you?" Taishin quickly picked the ball from his paper bag and passed it to Daisuke, who flinched at the incoming force and slapped the ball like he was using Kuroko's misdirection ability. The navy blue-haired teen started shouting at the redhead boy for being so rush about the game. However, the ball was caught by none other than Tetsurou. The baby blue-haired teen seemed a bit frustrated at Daisuke's move.

"You're becoming like Papa, Daisuke-kun…" Tetsurou said, deadpanned. The navy-blue haired teen growled in protest, stating that he does not want to be like Kuroko. But before the idea slips out, Seiran halted the upcoming commotion and walked with Sumire and Asuna towards a nearby court. Taishin followed while holding Tetsurou's hand and the others followed behind them.

Once they have reached the court at a nearby café, the teens dropped their bags on a bench at the side. Some were running cheerily around the court, like Rina who dashes carelessly with shouting. Tetsurou was following behind and suddenly fell flat on the ground. Taishin quickly ran towards his brother and carried Tetsurou to the bench. Most of the others sweatdropped and clicked their tongue because of Tetsurou's low stamina.

It was fairly decided that the match would be between the older versus the younger teens. Their positions were decided by Seiran and Taishin argued with Daisuke in place of who will be the power forward. Seiran, being the 'captain' of the match, consulted Sumire (who was her appointed vice-captain as they were in the women's basketball club) on who would be better in the position. The others were getting bored of the ruckus and started moving towards their positions. In the end, Taishin ended up as the power forward because Daisuke was too busy making himself become the power forward.

"So I will be the point guard." Seiran declared. "And Sumire, you will be the shooting guard." Sumire nodded and positioned herself. "Asuna will play center…" Seiran stopped and sighed when she faced Taishin and Daisuke. "Daisuke will play small forward." Again, Daisuke groaned in disappointment while Taishin jumped happily.

The first game was normal. The teens playing their assigned roles and watching the people they are intended to guard. Even if the younger team were smaller than their older siblings, they carried out the game so well that the score went 36-35 (the former for Team Older and the latter for Team Younger.) They rested for a while and decided to continue the game shortly after the break.

The second game's first two minutes were fine. However, the teens noticed a surge of power within them. Sumire suddenly tried a three when her shot perfectly fell on the ring, though she was aware of her distance from it. The others felt amazed and were stunned at the green-haired girl's move.

"What just happened? Her shot went in effortlessly!" Kazuki asked in an amazed tone but Sumire just shook her head lightly.

"If I can remember it correctly, my Father told me that Uncle Midorima has the ability to shoot threes perfectly even in farther distance from the ring. And he called it ' _High Projectile Three'._ " Seiran explained and even Sumire herself was amazed that she actually did her father's signature move in basketball.

The game then continued. And the next thing that amazed them was when Rina was about to dunk the ball then Asuna suddenly appeared and blocked the ball. Rina flinched as the ball fell carelessly on the court.

"That was…" Tadashi trailed off when Seiran spoke again.

Uncle Murasakibara's blocking ability… Asuna did not need to jump high in order to block the ball with a single slap." The other teens were starting to wonder if they have skills, too.

The game was getting intense second by second. Each of the teens began doing their skills in a rather surprisingly fast moment. Daisuke did the ' _Formless Shot_ ', which is Aomine's signature move. He was also amazed that his speed began increasing as he was doing it. Tetsurou was surprised (though his face remained more on the blank side) that he could actually do _Misdirection_ , _Ignite Pass_ and _Phantom Shot_ in the match. Taishin said that Tetsurou's playing style would complete his game skills, as if they were Kagami and Kuroko on the court. Kazuki felt the wide range of sight that began showing, and it was his Papa Takao's _Hawk Eye_ ability. Tadashi too had done the _Mirage Shot_ his Dad Tatsuya had been doing.

Being the trump card of their team for the last two minutes, Rina suddenly and unconsciously started copying her opponent's (and even her teammates') skills and earning a huge point lead against the other team. Daisuke felt as if he was watching his Papa Kise do the _Perfect Copy_ and using it against their opponents. However, the other team was not affected as Seiran started dribbling the ball between her legs. Kouichi tried to follow the ball's track and was later rendered with an ankle break, leaving him sitting on his butt as he noticed that certain halo-like red light from his sister's eyes. Kouichi started shivering like a Chihuahua at the dominant aura his sister was exerting. Seiran passed by him and shot the ball effortlessly.

"N-Nee-san…" Kouchi began trembling like a child afraid of the lightning.

"I am absolute we will win, Kouichi. Even if I am your sister…" Seiran said quite coldly at her brother who can't move even a single second. And to wrap up the game, Taishin gained speed and ran through the court. He was being guarded by Tadashi and Rina but he jumped up high and fell like a meteor, successfully dunking the ball. And that was _Meteor Jam_ by none other than his Dad, Kagami Taiga.

The teens ended up smiling dumbly for having such a great game like that. They were satisfied and exhausted at the same time. Taishin's team won by a mere point difference, still they won.

"That was hell of a match!" Taishin shouted, still energized though his body crying out for rest. Daisuke did the same and the others agreed. After resting, they went home and told their parents about their discovered skills.

"Really? You did that Taishin?" Kagami was still amazed of how good his son has become at basketball. Kuroko greeted Tetsurou happily with a hug.

"Aominecchi! She did my skill!" Kise shouted like forever and Aomine felt like his hearing would soon be gone. The blonde hugged his daughter happily.

"I know Kise! Will you stop hollering like we don't have neighbors?" Aomine was quite irritated at the blonde's antics, but congratulated Daisuke with a pat on his head.

"Shin-chan! Sumire is a three-pointer like you! How amazing!" Takao jumped out of joy and Sumire scratched the back of her head out of shyness.

"You don't have to shout as if I didn't hear that, Takao!" Midorima, as his usual _tsundere_ self, barked at Takao then congratulated his daughter and son for such amazing skills in basketball.

"I see. Due to Asuna's height, it's highly possible… Am I right Atsushi?" Himuro said with such grace and Tadashi nodded at that.

"Yes Muro-chin.. Asuna-chin, Tada-chin, you did great…" Murasakibara said lazily and gave his son and daughter a piece of their favorite snack.

"Impressive as always, Seiran… You did very well." Akashi greeted his daughter in a formal way. Furihata said his greetings, too. But Kouichi remained silent at the time being.

As the night grew deeper, Akashi ordered for a video call with the others. Luckily, they were all online and had made their children sleep early.

"Amazing! Rinacchi has my ability! What can you say about Daisuke-cchi, neh Aominecchi?" Kise still has the energy of a five-year old kid.

"Will you quiet down Kise? You're getting annoying…" Aomine said boredly and was followed by a protest of how mean he was to the blonde.

"Asuna-chin, too…" Murasakibara said grumpily but his happiness can be reflected even at that point. He ate another pack of Maiubo. Himuro just smiled at the thought.

"I n-never knew my daughter could do that…" Midorima stated in his famous _tsundere_ manner. Takao butted in and later got a chop on the head from the green-haired man.

"Tetsurou-kun is my replica, after all… And Taishin-kun is as great as his idiot father." Kuroko said in a deadpanned manner which earned a protest from the redhead in the form of fisting his baby-blue hair.

"Seiran had the same eye as mine… But I think it would be better to call it the _Empress Eye_." Akashi stated ever so matter-of-factly but Furihata felt worried because Kouichi has not shown any special skill in basketball.

However, they would love to watch their children play street ball… AGAIN.

 _To be Continued…_

Well, this chapter sure is good… I hope you like it, though.

Until the update… I will be seeing you again guys!

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! - Stella


	6. I am Amazed With What Happened

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : Whew! It's nearing to rainy season and the classes are ready to start this June! So here's another update before I get busy with teaching. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 06

 _I am Amazed With What Happened_

A day before Saturday (in which Saturday happened to be Kuroko's Birthday), the GoM children were in their respective classes. The parents were in their work as well. It was indeed a good weather for a Friday, which signifies a great weekend ahead to spend with loved ones. And to top it off, the teens were getting excited since it's going to be weekend again.

Sitting comfortably in his office chair, Seijuurou sighed lightly, more of like in relief rather than disappointment. He was thinking quite deeply if there were any special occasions for the next days. He kept tapping the table with his fingers and something stopped his trail of thoughts. He saw the office door opening and there came his secretary, Amami Haruko, who looked like she was happy or something (not that Seijuurou minded at all.)

"Akashi Seijuurou-sama, there's people outside, looking for you." the secretary said with such firmness and dignity. Seijuurou nodded once and Haruko seemed to understand the gesture his Boss had elicited and proceeded to go outside the office and call the visitors.

'Who would visit me at an early time like this?' the Emperor thought. He was quite puzzled to this situation, since he knew no matter what, Kouki would not dare visit him at an early time because his work is important, too. He simply looked for answers by himself and let his train of thoughts connect. At this, the door opened and Haruko led the visitors in. It was his Kouki and the doctor herself, Michika Toyama. The chestnut-haired secretary led the visitors to sit on the receiving area's couch. Seijuurou stood and went to Furihata's side, kissing the brunet on his cheek.

"Kouki, why would you visit me at this early time when you just logged in at your office?" Seijuurou asked softly and earned a slight chuckle from Furihata. Since the brunet knew his employer would not allow him to go like that, he used his _Akashi power_ for the first time and told his employer to allow him or their company will be closed in no time. The employer shivered ever so wildly, as if he heard a curse from Furihata and suddenly allowed him to leave the company premises easily.

"Sei, Dr. Toyama would like to clarify things with you." Furihata replied and pointed to the doctor who stood and went nearer to the couple.

"He's right, Akashi-kun. I would certainly like to clarify things…" the doctor said and Akashi looked at her side.

"About what, then? I suppose it is a very important matter we are going to talk about." Seijuurou asked rather positively as he escorted Furihata to sit by his side and the raven-haired doctor to the other chair. The redhead commanded his secretary to get outside first and get food for the visitors in which the chestnut-haired woman nodded and stopped her giggles and walked outside her Boss' office.

"About your children's basketball skills. Furihata-kun told me about it earlier when I arrived at my office. I was quite surprised at his news and quickly went here with him." Toyama answered formally and Furihata nodded in approval. Seijuurou remained calm and sipped on his black coffee which Furihata made earlier at their house.

"I was impressed with Seiran, if you would ask me. Her Empress Eye was exactly a replica of mine." Seijuurou said with such firm voice.

"There's a high possibility that your genes are responsible for this. Your skills in basketball are very difficult to learn and it will take a lot of time and effort to master them. But in your children, and the others' children as well, they just appeared unexpectedly." the doctor stated matter-of-factly. "Though I felt a bit sad for Kouichi-kun because he did not display any skills. It was alarming, though." Toyama continued and Seijuurou frowned a little at the last statement of the doctor.

"If you came here to just feel pity for my son, I recommend you to leave now. We have no more reason to talk because I know Kouichi will be far greater than what people expect of him. And his future will be the same as her older sister." Seijuurou answered with a hint of coldness in his voice. Furihata tried not to look happy but observed his husband's behavior.

"There's that, Akashi-kun. I do believe in your son's ability and potential. Please let me know if they will play basketball so that I may observe his progress." Dr. Toyama said and stood up. "Thank you for bringing me here, Furihata-kun. Sorry for the trouble as well... And Akashi-kun, I will look forward to the best of your children's career. I shall see you some other time. Just come to my office when something comes up." the doctor bowed and left the couple. When Dr. Toyama already left;

"I can't believe you really praised your son there, Sei. He will be happy to hear that." Furihata said and smiled at his husband. Seijuurou's heart warmed at the sight.

"He's our son, Kouki. And I will never let anyone hurt him or judge him like they did to you before. You are now an Akashi, and no one can change that fact." Seijuurou clarified and stole a kiss from the brunet's lips. Furihata blushed and slapped the redhead's arm lightly.

"Sei! Someone might see us here!" Furihata frowned and protested at Akashi for being so blunt about the kiss. The Emperor just smiled (yes, a true one) which made Furihata's heart leap a million miles.

"I love you, Kouki… and our children. You are all awesome and great at making me realize my lapses. Being absolute… is not that achievable, right?" Seijuurou said and it pierced the brunet's heart quickly.

"Being absolute is not necessary, Sei. I m-mean, we can live with mistakes, and correct them. And I will make sure you do the same." Furihata replied and Akashi swear he saw a glint of silver halo in Furihata's eyes. Seijuurou's eyes widened and he tried to resurface the Emperor Eye by activating it. When the redhead felt it had no effect on the brunet, Akashi embraced him all of a sudden which made Furihata flinch for a while then asked, "What are you doing, Sei? Is there any problem? Why have you used your Emperor Eye?" Akashi just shook his head happily and continued with the hug.

"You will not believe what I saw just now, Kouki. There was a power awakened from your eyes. And it had made my Eye ineffective to you." Akashi answered after breaking the hug, eyeing Furihata seriously. The brunet was stunned by the statement.

"R-Really? I m-mean, I am way lower than an average basketball player! My stamina is weak and-" Furihata queried under Akashi's intense gaze upon him.

"No, Kouki. You have a different gameplay. And I believe in that way you play… I am absolute that your eyes agreed with me." Akashi said with confidence hinted in his voice. Furihata smiled wholeheartedly and held Akashi's hands. The brunet's eyes glinted like silver again but for a longer time. Akashi totally was amazed. He imagined that his Kouki's eyes were like fire that melts the icy power of his Emperor Eye. He now realized that there is someone who can change a person no matter how rude and cruel had he become, that there is always room for our hearts to be softened no matter how steely it had become… That there is someone who can equal Akashi, the ever brave and hardworking Kouki Furihata-Akashi.

"If so, then Kouichi…" the brunet trailed off.

"Yes… His power will awaken soon." Akashi finished. And they stayed in each other's arms for the next minutes. They never bothered to know what time is it, because they only realized one thing for the moment.

That's the power of love… It works in the most mysterious ways.

Meanwhile, the teens were savoring their lunch and talked about everything under the sun. They were at the rooftop, where they called it as their meeting place every now and then.

"Kouichi, how was your quiz so far?" asked Seiran, in her signature monotonously soft voice. The brunet looked up to his sister and paused eating.

"I got…." Kouichi trailed off when Rina butted in with her hands raised.

"He got a perfect score, Seirancchi!" the other younger teens agreed at the blonde's statement.

"As expected from an Akashi…" Sumire said and straightened her position while sitting. Asuna nodded and Taishin tapped Kouichi's shoulder lightly.

"You were great, Kouichi!" Taishin beamed at the brunet ever so vigorously. Seiran blushed at how cheery Taishin's face was. Sumire just turned away and proceeded to finishing her lunch.

"Taishin-kun, you seemed like a brother to Kouichi-kun. I'm getting jealous." Tetsurou appeared from nowhere that shocked the hell out of his redhead brother's mind. Daisuke was bit surprised, too.

"Stop appearing out of nowhere! And don't get jealous!" Taishin snapped at Tetsurou for having such mere presence. Seiran sighed heavily while Sumire mentally facepalmed herself. 'Taishin is a pure idiot!' the green-haired girl thought.

"But I'm here all the time." Tetsurou replied nonchalantly and Taishin just sighed dumbly. How can't he be used to his brother's little presence?

"Well, good work Kouichi… Father will be happy to hear that, and Papa especially." Seiran said and smiled and his brother affectionately.

"Jeez… Just eat already! It's getting near to class hours…" Daisuke groaned disapprovingly and laid flat on the floor. He is always second to Taishin in finishing the food. He grew tired and tried to sleep himself off.

"Daisuke's right at that. We should hurry." Seiran said and ate the last bite of her lunch in the bento. The others were done in the next few minutes.

Kouichi, on the other hand, was getting excited to tell his parents about his perfect quiz score…

 _To be Continued…_

And it's done! Thank you for reading guys!

Until the update… I will be seeing you again!

P.S. Reviews are highly appreciated! - Stella


	7. The First Time it Happened

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : And so… the happy story continues!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 07

 _The First Time it Happened_

That night, at the Kagami Residence, the members were having a sumptuous dinner made by the combined cooking of the light-shadow couple. Taiga took charge of the main dish while Tetsuya took charge of the dessert and drinks. As usual, the baby blue-haired man and his bluenette son will have vanilla milkshake as their beverage. The dinner was smoothly silent until Kuroko opened up a question for the two teens.

"How's school, Taishin-kun? Tetsurou-kun?" Kuroko asked his children softly after swallowing his portion of the food. Taishin munched a spoonful more and got ready to speak while Tetsurou remained calm at the moment.

"School's fine, Papa. As usual, Taishin-kun sleeps in class…" the baby blue-haired teen answered nonchalantly and earned a glare from his older brother. Taiga just continued eating because he knew Tetsuya can handle the situation, being a teacher and 'mother' of the two.

"Taishin-kun, haven't you paid attention to your teacher all the time? I am a teacher as well and I know how irritating it is when my students don't listen to my discussion." Tetsuya was quite worried and was having a miniscule frown that only Taiga can see. Taishin shook his head in disagreement and defended that he paid attention to lessons given by teachers but sometimes got sleepy for a very unknown (as Taishin describes it) reason.

"Don't worry Papa. Taishin-kun performs well in class even though he sleeps for a while. That's what Seiran-san reports to me." Tetsurou found a factual way to turn the conversation into a positive point. Taishin's eyes widened at the thought that he was being observed by the redhead girl, just to be reported to his younger brother.

"I see… You never fail to amaze me, Taishin-kun. And I should thank Seiran-chan for being so observant." Kuroko felt amused at what he heard and smiled at his redhead husband.

"No wonder she's an Akashi." Kagami added and Kuroko hummed in approval.

"Well, I still am smart like Papa!" Taishin said with pride and a cheeky grin. Kagami felt some veins popped on his forehead. "Oi! What does that mean, Taishin?!" Kagami suddenly bursted out and Kuroko sighed deeply.

"You're a basketball idiot, Taiga-kun. That's what he meant." Kuroko said in his usual deadpanned manner. Truly, how can Kagami last a day with his cute husband going around saying things the way he wanted it?

"Oi! I'm not that bad at my subjects!" Kagami protested whose cheeks turned a beet red in color. And he, has never gotten any better at getting back at Kuroko.

"Yes… Would you like to thank me for that, Taiga-kun?" Kuroko found it very amusing to tease his cutely idiot husband at the moment. And this is one of the living proofs that he indeed is strongly in love with the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah. It's thanks to you, Tetsuya…" Kagami groaned and rolled his eyes as the misdirection player smirked in pleasure and gladness (although his face remained a bit blank.)

"I'm not convinced, Taiga-kun…" Kuroko continued to press his luck and earned a long heave of sigh from the former Seirin ace. The said redhead blushed furiously, knowing he can't resist the little demon that was his husband.

"I know what you want, Tetsuya… Don't make me do it in front of the kids." as if on cue, Kagami knew what Kuroko meant as he said confidently but his blush was pretty obvious. They're married after all so there's no point in hiding feelings.

"Aw, shut it out! Get a room Dad and Papa!" Taishin protested and awkwardly ate another spoonful of his food. Tetsurou noticed it and said, "You're just jealous, Taishin-kun. I know you wanna get a kiss from Seiran-san or Sumire-san."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Taishin shouted in horror of his younger brother's statement. Kagami blinked a few times while Kuroko remained calm (but a bit stunned inside.)

"Seiran-san and Sumire-san likes you… I felt it for a while now." answered Tetsurou who was feeding Nigou (yes, this dog lived long!) under the table.

"EEEEEEEEEH?! They do?" Taishin practically screamed at that. Tetsurou nodded and looked at Nigou who happily wagged his tail and yipped once. Kagami told his son to stop shouting and pay respect to dinner. The redhead teen finally calmed down.

"I'm sure Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun will react on this. They are very particular in their daughters' love life after all." Kuroko said matter of factly while Kagami nodded at that.

"Aren't you guys should be on my side?" Taishin sweatdropped and retorted at the loss of support. Indeed, a different support was displayed. In actuality, Taishin never imagined to be with Seiran or Sumire. Seiran came from a very wealthy family headed by his uncle Akashi and uncle Furihata. They have standards that were quite high for their daughter, and Taishin could not afford being killed by scissors. He love his life and family, thank you very much. Sumire, was not a different case, though. Since her father Midorima became a Director of a hospital in Tokyo, no doubt their financial stability has increased tenfold. And being a _tsundere_ himself, Midorima would not easily hand over his daughter to Taishin, even if he's a son of a common friend since middle school. To top it off, Taishin would not fit to either of them.

"You're gonna be a good boy for Seiran, Taishin! Or if you want to be a horoscope fan like Sumire will go fine by me." Kagami slapped his son's shoulder and laughed. At least, his Dad supports him.

"He's right, Taishin-kun… You're charming, after all." Kuroko added more which made the red-haired teen's veins pop on his head. Tetsurou just nodded and Nigou yipped again. Oh, and his Papa supports him as well. Taishin mentally facepalmed himself at that.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Taishin placed his head on the dining table and resigned himself to sighing in a defeated manner. And he was somewhat thankful that his family were always on his back to support him.

Meanwhile, at the Akashi dinner table…

"Father, you will be surprised with what I am going to tell you." Seiran said with gladness in her voice. Kouichi looked at her secretly and frowning a bit to tell his sister that do not open up the topic. Akashi looked at his daughter while Kouki served a bowl of miso soup for her.

"Go ahead Seiran." Akashi signaled his daughter to proceed. Kouichi was feeling nervous, swear. He even mentally facepalmed himself.

"Kouichi got a perfect score in his quizzes this day. He was the highest from their class, even defeating Tetsurou with 5 point difference." Seiran said and everyone went silent. Kouichi knew his father will still be disappointed to him, after all. The brunette teen knew it all along. He can never change the way his father looked at him. A disappointment in the family, is what his mind was telling him. As Seiran felt this, she quickly blamed herself for saying such things that his father will skip dinner again. There was a pregnant silence until;

"Kouki, tell our driver to ready the car tomorrow. We're going to shop for Kouichi." the Emperor said with a strangely comforting tone which made the brunette teen's eyes widen and his mouth was left agape.

"Yes Sei… Congratulations, Kou-chan! This will be the start of your success!" Furihata said cheerily and tears started to form in Kouichi's eyes. He bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out in joy.

"Kouichi…" Seiran also started to sniff slowly with her eyes starting to emit tears. Akashi could not measure anymore how happy he was when he finally realized that he had lost track of his son over these years. He reflected how he treated Kouichi like how his father treated him when he was younger. Now, he was ready to give everything for his family to be happy.

"Come here, Kouichi." Akashi finally spoke and motioned his son to stand and reached out his arms. Kouichi ran into his father's arms which the latter accepted wholeheartedly. Kouichi started to cry and burst out.

"I'm sorry Father! I'm sorry… I s-should not c-cry like t-this. I am a-an Akashi… And an Akashi d-does not cry…" Kouichi cried while gripping his father's suit. Akashi patted Kouichi's back comfortingly which soothed the brunette's mood.

"You can cry all you want, Kouichi. An Akashi can cry like normal people does. And there is no need for apologies. It's entirely my fault for having you to go through all of this. You are my son, after all. And I'm sorry for treating you the way your Grandfather treated me when I was young." Akashi couldn't imagine what was happening right then and there. It was beyond comprehension: the feeling of having your son in your arms crying for what is called apologizing. Furihata soon joined the embrace and Seiran came not so long before the former Seirin point guard.

"Thank you Father! For everything… For letting us live as your children." Kouichi couldn't be happier than he was now. Akashi smiled at this, remembering how the two was made out of his love for Furihata.

"You are my family. You are all part of the Akashi clan. And most of all, you are all good in making me realize my mistakes." Akashi broke he hug and they all started laughing happily.

Ever since, Akashi never experienced what is family. He did not know what it feels like. But now, he got more than what he imagined: a stronger Akashi family.

At twelve midnight, Kuroko's phone beeped endlessly as many notifications of greetings flooded his phone.

 _ **From: Kise-kun**_

 _Happy birthday Kurokocchi! We love you!_

 _ **From: Aomine-kun**_

 _Hey Tetsu, happy birthday. I hope you're happy with that Bakagami or else I will kill him for making you sad. Got it?_

 _ **From: Midorima-kun**_

 _Happy birthday, Kuroko. Don't forget that your lucky item is a tiger keychain._

 _ **From: Takao-kun**_

 _Hey Kuroko! Happy birthday! Shin-chan has prepared his gift for you earlier. Haha! Excited, isn't he?_

 _ **From: Murasakibara-kun**_

 __ _Nee Kuro-chin, happy birthday. I'll bake a cake for you._

 _ **From: Himuro-san**_

 __ _So, Kuroko-kun, a happy birthday to you! Taiga's so lucky to have you in his life. Take care of my brother!_

 _ **From: Akashi-kun**_

 __ _Happy birthday, Tetsuya. What do you want for a gift?_

 _ **From: Furihata-kun**_

 __ _Kuroko! A happy birthday to you! We wish you all the best! Thank you._

And a lot more greetings came, including from his team and even from the other teams. Of course from his parents and Kagami's as well. Kuroko replied all of them with a thank you but Kagami has yet prepared the best greeting in his whole life.

"Happy birthday, my beloved Tetsuya… My forever. I love you." Kagami said as he kissed the bluenette softly.

"Thank you, Taiga-kun. My partner and Light. I love you, too." Kuroko replied and kissed back with much more fervor.

 _To be Continued…_

And it's done! Thank you for reading guys! Happy birthday Kuroko!

P.S. Reviews are highly appreciated! - Stella


	8. Let's Celebrate for What Happened

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : Whew! It's nearing to rainy season and the classes are ready to start this June! So here's another update before I get busy with teaching. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 08

 _Let's Celebrate for What Happened_

A very fine Saturday has shown itself at the entirety of Japan. People woke up early to get started with their own business. And the students, of course, were having a break from their nerve-wracking subjects at school. Some chose to travel early for their leisure moments. Some opened up their stores quickly in order to gather much more customers at this time of day. The wind was still cold, yes, but the sunrays seem to help lower the cold feeling of the people. Oh what a perfect way to end January.

However, at a certain street, a family was still covered in sheets and sleeping heavily. It was indeed a strenuous week and they needed lots of rest. There were still work left to do but they left them aside for later completion.

Taishin was spread all over the futon while Tetsurou was curled up in a ball, primarily because his older brother snatched the warmth that was called blanket. The redhead teen's one leg was on top of Tetsurou's knees. This bothered the bluenette from sleeping peacefully.

Kuroko, on the other room, was sleeping comfortably against Kagami's muscular chest. The redhead was hugging the teal-haired man to himself. Kuroko's hair were sending off soft tingles to Kagami's chin, which woke him up reluctantly. After a few seconds of weighing thoughts, his eyes widened and he suddenly stood up to look at the clock. 6:00 AM, it read. Kagami groaned a little and left the bed gently enough not to wake up his cute blue-haired husband. He then went to the kitchen to prepare his preliminary surprise for Kuroko.

As soon as he stepped on the kitchen, Kagami prepared all the things he needed for breakfast. The highlight would be a tower of pancakes drenched in vanilla syrup. The redhead knew very well how Kuroko loved vanilla so much. It can be counted as a mini cake, Kagami thought. And he started to do what he had in mind.

Kuroko aimlessly tapped the bed and saw that there's nothing but pillow beside him. He opened those cerulean eyes only to prove that Kagami wasn't there. Being so tired and all, he slowly fell asleep again and never bothered to know what his husband was doing.

Few minutes more has passed and Kagami was done setting the table. He placed the plates properly into their designated sides of the table. He also prepared fresh milk for Kuroko and the teens while a good cup of strong coffee for him. The redhead was smiling dumbly to himself, remembering how he prepared food for Kuroko every morning when they were still dating. Of course the bluenette frequented his stay at the redhead's apartment.

"What's that, Taiga-kun?" asked Kuroko with a hint of sleepiness in his voice. His bedhead still as bad as ever, but Kagami loved it. The redhead felt a bit stunned and lost hold of the pan before catching it swiftly again. He then managed to face his husband and smiled dumbly.

"Happy birthday Tetsuya!" Kagami nearly shouted and approached his teal-haired lover to hug. Kuroko returned the embrace with a sweet thanks. In no longer time, the teens woke up and rushed to the kitchen and were enticed to the smell of vanilla wafting around the house. Even Nigou yipped excitedly at the scent.

"Dad really prepared this for Papa, huh?" Taishin asked matter of factly then saying Good Morning to his Dad and Papa. Tetsurou greeted his Papa Kuroko and went to get their share of the pancake tower. Kagami loosened his hug on Kuroko and snapped at the two teens for being so excited.

"Oi, you two! Let your Papa get his share first! You can have yours after…" Kagami stressed for the two to understand but Taishin groaned heavily. Kuroko looked at Taishin seriously and it was surely enough to keep the redhead teen from doing unnecessary behavior.

"Sorry Dad. Just excited." Tetsurou answered with a blank expression.

"You don't look like someone excited Tetsurou!" Taishin argued with his younger brother.

"That's enough, you two! Let your Papa blow the candle first!" Kagami said and Kuroko did what the redhead was implying. Soon after, a loud applause was heard. They started eating breakfast afterwards. Kagami insisted to ask what was Kuroko's wish and the bluenette kept it to himself which made the redhead frown. Taishin and Tetsurou happily ate their portion of the pancake tower then Kagami took pictures of his family.

'This is only part one…' that's what Kagami had in mind. He posted the picture on Facebook with a caption.

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _with_ _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_ _and_ _ **2 others.**_

 _10 mins ago_

 _Breakfast with my family. :) Happy birthday Kuroko!_

 _89 likes_

 _ **Kise Ryouta**_

 __ _So sweet! Happy birthday Kurokocchi! :D_

 _13 likes_

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_

 __ _Happy Birthday Tetsu. Look at Bakagami's face. Hahaha!_

 _16 likes_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_ _replied:_

 _Daiki, refrain from posting unnecessary comments._

 _10 likes_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou**_

 __ _Happy birthday Kuroko._

 _17 likes_

 _ **Takao Kazunari**_

 __ _Happy birthday Kuroko! Shin-chan, make me a pancake tower for my birthday!_

 _13 likes_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou**_ _replied:_

 _Shut up, Takao! I don't intend to._

 _10 likes_

 _ **Murasakibara Atsushi**_

 __ _Waaah. Kaga-chin made a pancake tower? How sweet… Happy birthday Kuro-chin._

 _11 likes_

 _ **Himuro Tatsuya**_

 __ _Nice one,_ _ **Taiga**_ _! Happy birthday Kuroko-kun!_

 _12 likes_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_

 __ _Happy birthday Tetsuya. And nice work, Taiga. I might have Kouki to do that for my birthday._

 _13 likes_

 _ **Furihata Kouki**_ _replied:_

 _Really Sei? You want one, too? Happy Birthday Kuroko!_

 _11 likes_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_ _replied:_

 _Yes please, my Kouki?_

 _15 likes_

 _ **Furihata Kouki**_ _replied:_

 _Oh I will, Sei. ;)_

 _18 likes_

 _ **Takao Kazunari**_ _replied:_

 _Aww. Even Furihata will make a pancake tower for Akashi-san! Hmmph! Shin-chan!_

 _10 likes_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou**_ _replied:_

 _Don't make it a big deal, Takao! Fine, I will make one for you._

 _15 likes_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 __ _Thank you for the greeting guys. I'll see you later at our house._

 _30 likes_

 __And the comment box continued. Kagami and Kuroko could not help but chuckle at the hilarious comments by their friends. After that, they finished breakfast.

"Papa, aren't we going to Uncle Kurokocchi's birthday?" Rina asked while breakfast was ongoing. Kise looked at his daughter with an assuring smile.

"Of course we will, Rinacchi! I want to see Kurokocchi, too! It's been a while, though. Am I right, Aominecchi?" Kise then turned to his navy blue-haired husband, who nodded in response.

"Alright! It's settled!" Kise cheered ever so happily. "But Kagamicchi said we have to wait for his message…" the blonde added and he frowned slightly. Aomine just sighed and brushed off the topic by scooping a spoonful of food in Kise's mouth.

"If we will wait, we have to." Aomine said and earned a protest from Kise. Then they continued eating.

'I bet Tetsu's birthday will be a blast!' Aomine thought with a smirk and ate his breakfast.

"Shin-chan, where can we buy a tiger keychain?" Takao asked with a determined look on his face.

"Who said we'll buy?" Midorima looked at Takao and had his usual _tsundere_ mode on.

"HAAAAAAH?!" Takao widened his eyes in disappointment. "You said we'll go to Kuroko's birthday and buy the lucky item?" the Hawk Eye owner added.

"I don't intend to. And please don't ruin my breakfast!" Midorima snapped at Takao but the raven-haired man won't give up that easily.

"Screw that lie, Daddy! I saw a tiger keychain your suitcase!" Kazuki revealed and Midorima widened his eyes at that. How could his son have found out?

"Shin-chan, seriously?" Takao clicked his tongue in disappointment. Midorima blushed a bit and looked away, fixing his glasses above the bridge of his nose.

"It's not what you think it is, Takao. I just happened to see it there, is all." Midorima kept denying and positioned himself properly on the chair.

"Daddy, you're very poor at hiding things every time. I found a receipt of the keychain in your coat's pocket." Sumire said with her eyes not moving. Midorima almost choked in his daughter's statement.

"Sumire!" the green-haired doctor growled in protest while blushing furiously. Takao grinned ever so happily at how good the teens were at spying on their Daddy.

'You are excited for Kuroko's birthday, nee Shin-chan?' was what Takao thought with a smile.

"Dad, are we baking a cake for Uncle Kuro-chin?" asked Asuna as she lazily munched on her maiubo. Murasakibara was imitating his daughter's actions.

"Yes, Asuna. Your Papa has prepared the ingredients earlier." Himuro answered and took a bite of the strawberry pancakes he cooked earlier.

"Can I be of help, Dad?" asked Tadashi who stopped munching on his portion of pancakes.

"Of course, Tadashi. Right, Atsushi?" Himuro assured his son then turned to Murasakibara who nodded cutely (in Himuro's opinion.) The Mirage Shot player blushed at what his husband was doing.

'I'm sure Taiga will make everything so special in this birthday celebration of Kuroko-kun.' Himuro thought as he finished breakfast.

"Sei, have you thought of what to buy for Kuroko?" asked Furihata who looked behind him while washing the dishes. So they were finished with breakfast.

"Yes, Kouki. I already thought about it…" Akashi said while reading today's newspaper. Furihata nodded and went back to his task at hand. The redhead then started talking again.

"But, do you have any thoughts on what to get for Kouichi?" the Emperor asked then sipped on his cup of black coffee. Furihata then stopped on his tracks and hummed thoughtfully while Akashi looked at him.

"Buy him something that will help him in his studies, at the same time he can use it for entertainment purposes." Furihata answered matter of factly. Akashi thought about it for a second then finally spoke.

"I'll buy him the latest model of iPhone, then." Akashi said then went back to reading the newspaper. Furihata's eyes widened in shock and faced his husband, who looked sexy in the cross-sitting position.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! What are you saying, Sei? That's too expensive!" Furihata protested but Akashi seemed calm at the idea.

"It's not that big of a problem, Kouki. We are one of the richest families in Japan. Why are you so worried to that extent? Or maybe you have other ideas." the redhead faced Furihata and smiled. Oh how cute his Kouki was when it comes to reacting.

"Ughh… You and your extravagant ideas, Sei." Furihata sighed deeply while Akashi blinked twice and stood up to kiss the brunette's nape. Furihata blushed in crimson as the Emperor's hand began to travel down to the blushing brunette's waist.

"I should have my gift as well, Kouki." Akashi smirked seductively and placed his chin of Furihata's shoulder.

"S-Sei! I told you to wait until tonight. Not now…" Furihata replied with dignity in his voice. Akashi just smiled lovingly at that. He knew his boundaries, though.

"I will wait, then." Akashi said as he proceeded to go and check their children. He knew Furihata could never resist him when it comes to this.

'Whew… I still wonder why Kuroko became friends with Sei…' Furihata thought when the redhead was nowhere in sight. At least he felt relieved that he was able to change something from the Emperor.

Kuroko sneezed several times, for an unknown reason.

 _To be Continued…_

Aww! A happy birthday to our Phantom Player!

Well, that's it. See you on the next update!

P.S. Reviews are highly appreciated! - Stella


	9. Let's Celebrate for What Happened 02

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : Sorry for the suuuuuper late upload! Gomen, gomen! But here it is! The continuation of Kuroko's Birthday celebration! Yiiiiieeeeh!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 09

 _Let's Celebrate for What Happened (Part 2)_

Everything went on normally as the day gradually proceeded to its brighter glory. The sky was clear and there were no signs of clouds that were known to give off rains. However, the land was still covered in thickly spread snow. Most of the people still wore their thick clothing as well. The temperature started at a freezing 13°C then slowly getting higher as time passes.

Kise was still holding his phone in case Kagami called. He was sitting at one end of the couch while Aomine laid on top of the blonde's lap and was stretched up to the other end of the couch. The navy blue-haired man's feet were extended outside the couch's end since he's really tall, which Kise admitted was one of the things he loved about the former Touou ace.

"Oi Ryouta, what are you so concerned about?" Aomine asked with a hint of irritation. "The last time I saw you like that was before you gave birth to Daisuke and Rina." he added.

"Well… uhm… I'm excited for Kurokocchi's birthday!" Kise replied rather nervously but he managed somehow. "Though Kagamicchi doesn't even replied to all of my messages. I even tried to call him but his phone's just ringing! Ugh!" the blonde added in exasperation. Aomine sighed disapprovingly and closed the magazine of Kise he had been reading. Well, it was the January issue of the magazine where Kise had been selected as a model who would take the cover page. And Aomine couldn't be more proud of his husband's work.

"He will not reply if you keep on sending him the same message, you idiot. Besides, the only who can last long to that pestering of yours is me." Aomine said knowingly and earned a pout from the blonde.

"So mean, Aominecchi!" as usual, Kise reacted childishly but was caught by Aomine in a chaste kiss. The blonde blushed lightly and turned away from Aomine's stare. The said tanned man smirked triumphantly and returned to reading the magazine where Kise was the cover.

As they were busy with that, Kise didn't notice that his phone beeped one time. And the sender? The one he was waiting for. But Kise seemed so enticed with Aomine he hadn't noticed the phone was dropped on the floor with a dull thud.

"That Kise! Sending me a message for fifty times then called twenty times… And now, one call he can't answer?! What's he doing with that Ahomine again?" Kagami said to himself while pushing the grocery cart towards the meat section of the supermarket. The redhead thought about what that blonde named Kise was doing with his idiot husband named Aomine. Kagami didn't dare to go beyond his imagination and just shrugged the idea off his mind. He had to focus on what he's doing now: buying the ingredients for the food to be served later at the celebration.

A familiar person from not so far was making his way to Kagami's direction. Seeing that the redhead was busy fumbling with his phone, the person called with such grace in his voice and was loud enough to catch the attention of the redhead. And Kagami knew just who that person is.

"Taiga!" the man called and flashed his bright smile that could make both boys and girls swoon over him. Kagami registered the familiar voice and looked towards the direction of the person. He finally knew the voice and flashed his own smile as well.

"Tatsuya!" Kagami called out and the two met in the middle of the meat section's path. So it was Himuro. The raven-haired man had his own cart as well.

"How are you Taiga? How about Kuroko and your sons?" Himuro asked and looked at Kagami positively. The redhead took in the question and answered.

"They're all fine. Tetsuya was really excited about his birthday celebration. How about you and Murasakibara? How are your son and daughter?" Kagami returned the question which made Himuro chuckle a bit.

"They're fine as well. Tadashi had been fanboying over you being so cool and all." Himuro said matter of factly. The redhead blushed lightly at the word his brother used.

"Oi, at least put it a bit decent!" Kagami protested and Himuro just chuckled again. Truly, the redhead was so fun to tease. Even Kuroko said that to the raven-haired man before.

"It's the word that fits, Taiga. I think you've found yourself a fan." the Mirage Shot user said and put his hands back to the handle of his grocery cart.

"Oh well. Thanks for that." Kagami sighed in defeat and Himuro chuckled a bit. The Yosen player got ready to push his cart and bid his goodbye to the redhead. It was then that the raven-haired man remembered something.

"Hey Taiga, what time will be Kuroko-kun's birthday party?" Himuro asked and Kagami thought for a second before answering.

"At seven. I'm buying the ingredients for the dinner later." Kagami said and checked his list of 'what-to-buy' and placed it again on the handle bar of the cart, secured by his hand.

"Alright. Atsushi already bought a gift for him. I was thinking of what to buy… I wonder what Kuroko-kun likes…" Himuro said and placed one hand under his chin. "Well…" Kagami started. "Give him some books about Literature. He loves reading that's why Tetsurou did the same. Geez… I can't relate!" the redhead groaned at the end of the statement. Himuro chuckled again disbelievingly at his brother. He knew Taiga wasn't fond of reading books, but didn't expect him to continue until now. As a resolution, Himuro just nodded and finalized his gift for Kuroko.

The two brothers ended up in Maji Burger after shopping. Kagami was savoring his stack of Maji burgers while Himuro only had fries ordered. Later, they went on separate ways going to their respective family homes.

Meanwhile, Akashi and his family were in a super famous mall at Tokyo. Seiran and Kouichi was at a game corner guarded by the Akashi security team. Seijuurou already bought a gift for Kuroko while Kouki was having a hard time picking the cheap over the expensive array of scarves at display.

"Kouki, the scarves will melt if you'll just look at them." Seijuurou finally spoke after five minutes of Kouki's silent rummaging of what and whatnot. The Emperor sighed in boredom as he finally picked a scarf. Kouki was just there, silently praying that Seijuurou wouldn't pick an expensive scarf.

"Here… It's only 3,000 Yen." Seijuurou gave the scarf to Kouki. The scarf was very soft on touch. It was quite thick but has a very perfect blend of red in color. Kouki liked it right away and decided to buy it. The scarf's color reminded him exactly of his husband's hair color. But Seijuurou said, "It was already paid when you were still choosing from those set of scarves." Kouki sighed and sweatdropped while protesting that he should pay for the scarf.

"Takao, do you have a gift for Kuroko already?" Midorima asked in the middle of his research activity to be submitted to the Director of the Hospital he was partnering with. Thanks to Akashi the green-haired doctor had many partner hospitals inside and outside of Japan.

"Yes Shin-chan! I requested Kazuki to buy the gift with Sumire in tow. They used the rickshaw to go to a specialty shop that Sumire has recommended me." the Hawk Eye owner answered while cleaning the island of their restaurant. They actually made it a day-off for their workers so that they can prepare the food to be brought to Kuroko's house.

"Excellent." Midorima just answered without averting his gaze on the laptop screen. Takao finished cleaning and went to Midorima's place and latched himself on the green-haired man's back. As usual, Midorima retorted and shouted at Takao for such behavior.

"I'm working, Takao! Don't disturb me and do things as you please!" Midorima blushed furiously and Takao just snickered playfully and his husband's way of responding to his antics.

"Yes, yes! Sure you are!" Takao teased from not so far as he prepared to open the shop's door and waited for his children to arrive.

 _'Takao, you idiot!'_ and again, Midorima can't get used to Takao's way of teasing him. Not that he doesn't like, he actually loved it.

Kuroko was reading a literary text for Tetsurou's assignment when his phone beeped twice. He fished the device in his pocket and answered the call. It was from an unknown number.

"Yes? Kuroko speaking…" the blue-haired man said. A loud voice was heard on the other line.

[Tetsu-kun! It's me, Momoi!]

"Momoi-san, hello to you. And please don't shout on the phone." Kuroko said with much politeness and a sound was heard on the other line. Probably a sound of groan or something like that.

[Sorry, Tetsu-kun. I'm just excited to see you again! How are you now? Heard that you live in a new address now… May I know where? Oh, and happy birthday Tetsu-kun!]

"I'm fine, Momoi-san. Thanks for your concern and the greeting. I will just send you the address shortly. How are you doing, too?" Kuroko said and typed the address on his phone to be sent to the pink-haired girl.

[Oh thank you, Tetsu-kun! I received it. I am doing so fine here. Don't worry. I will just drop by to your house later okay? Bye!]

"You're welcome, Momoi-san. I will expect you later. Bye." Kuroko then dropped the call and continued to read the literary text to Tetsurou, who was busy writing on his notebook.

 _To be Continued…_

A/N: And everyone's getting ready for the celebration!

Well, that's it for now. More to come for Kuroko's celebration! Ja matta!

P.S.: Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you for the reviewers! - Stella


	10. Let's Celebrate for What Happened 03

**Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

By: _Stella Formidante_

 **Summary:** Each member of the GoM was discovered to have the ability to give birth or to aid in giving birth to a child, as explained by a famous doctor to the GoM. How will they handle the responsibility of having a family?

 **A/N** : Here's another upload my dear readers! This is still the continuation of Kuroko's birthday bash! Hahahaha!

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns KnB and its characters but the KnB children are mine. *laughs evilly***

 **Kuroko no Familia: Road to Forever**

Chapter 10

 _Let's Celebrate for What Happened (Part 3)_

It was already past lunch and everyone were busy preparing their things to be brought to the Kagami residence. It was a special day that, ironically speaking, Kuroko was noticeable. The teal-haired man was used to simple celebrations when he was younger. But as he joined Teikou and then Seirin, Kuroko felt special and every birthday of him as the Phantom Player (turned Kindergarten Teacher) was joyous. The happiness he felt during his birthdays grew as he started dating his new Light, Kagami Taiga. The redhead was then in America because of Alex's offer to him but Kagami realized that when he left Japan, he also left feelings that were unspoken. But Kagami tried all of his best to come back to Japan and finally confess to Kuroko, in front of the Seirin team and the Generation of Miracles with their partners.

At present, Kuroko was much gladder because his two sons came into this world. And he was also grateful that his Teiko friends (aka the GoM) remained as friends and were always rooting for him.

There were many things Kuroko could be thankful for: his own family, his parents, his GoM friends, and his other friends, mostly from Seirin.

"Tetsuya!" Kagami called out from the kitchen. The bluenette's trail of thoughts stopped as he looked towards where the redhead was located.

"What is it, Taiga-kun?" Kuroko asked in his usual tone of voice. Seeing to it that the redhead heard his response, Kuroko went back to looking at the photo album he was holding.

"Don't you think it would be better to celebrate outside this time? I know a place where we can settle all the things and it is wide enough to hold a lot of people." this didn't go unheard by Kuroko who just hummed in approval at his husband's suggestion.

"Have it your way, Taiga-kun. I will contact the others and send them the address so they can go there easily." Kuroko said which brightened Kagami's mood. Now his plan will work out. Good thing the bluenette wasn't asking random questions or Kagami's surprise will burn down to ashes. He wouldn't like that to happen…

"Alright! It's settled… I think we can start packing up now..." Kagami said with such vigor that disturbed Kuroko a bit. The redhead then called Taishin and Tetsurou to help him with the things. Kagami borrowed a truck from his station so that all the luggages could be carried to the venue. Taishin was protesting at how low Tetsurou's stamina was in carrying the heavier materials. Kagami just chuckled in happiness as he remembered how Kuroko and him were in the past years.

 _ **Flashback**_

Kagami Taiga just got back to the Fire Station after a wildfire incident near Mt. Fuji. He quickly went to his office and sat down to freshen himself up. He turned on the AC and relaxed a bit. Then he started dialing a contact from his phone. After a few rings, the other line was picked up.

[Kagami! Good day.]

"Ah hello Furi! Good day. How are you doing?" Kagami answered on the other line. So it was Akashi Kouki.

[I'm doing well… Just preparing the documents Sei needs for his meeting tomorrow. Why'd you call?]

"Uhmm… I just wanna ask something." Kagami made a second thinking on this one. But it's all or nothing.

[Go ahead. I'm listening.]

"I know if I ask Akashi he might turn down my request. So I called you to tell him all about this." Kagami said this with the greatest tensed voice. He knew how Akashi gets when disturbed and he love his own life damn much.

[If it's within his power, we can work it out. So, tell me the details.]

"Uhmm… Well… I want to search for a place where we can celebrate Tetsuya's birthday. I think Akashi might have suggestions on the place where we can celebrate. What do you think Furi?" Kagami's tensed built softened a bit after telling his request.

[Ah! Right timing, Kagami! Sei has just opened a resort not so far from Tokyo and I can assure you it could be the best venue for Kuroko's birthday.]

"Excellent! That would be great, Furi! But please tell Akashi that don't spill it to Kuroko or my surprise would be spoiled." Kagami brightened up at Furihata's suggestion.

[Oh sure Kagami! No problem at all. Anything else I can help you with?]

"Ah… n-no more Furi. That would be all. Thanks pal!"

[You're most welcome Kagami. Anything for you and Kuroko. What are teammates for?]

"Right. Thanks again. Bye."

[Sure. I'll tell Sei so he can prepare as well. Bye.]

And Kagami smiled carelessly as if he was the happiest guy on earth.

 _ **Back to Present**_

While at it, Kuroko sent a message to all the GoM and their partners saying that there was a change of venue. The bluenette then sent the address to each of them. Little did he know, Akashi and Furihata suggested the place. Hahaha!

Aomine and Kise started preparing the things and placed them at the rear of the car. Rina was cheering while Daisuke halted his sister's act, much to Aomine and Kise's delight.

Midorima and Takao were done setting the food and placed them in their car's rear. Sumire and Kazuki helped eagerly and carefully so as the secure the containers. Midorima couldn't help but smile a little at what he was seeing.

Murasakibara and Himuro did their preparations as well, while Asuna and Tadashi helped them. They brought small bags so that they can be carried while in the train to Tokyo.

Akashi and Furihata were already inside the car while waiting for Seiran to get inside the car with Kouichi in tow.

"Sei, do you think Kuroko will like the place?" Furihata asked in a rather tensed but calm way.

"I knew Tetsuya… He will definitely like the place." Akashi answered with a tone of assurance and kissed Kouki by the cheek. The chestnut-haired man blushed and protested about Akashi being so cheesy and all.

Momoi, together with her husband now, Kasamatsu, were prepared as well. They were with two teens named Yuusaku and Sakura. Being outside the country, Momoi hadn't had the time to tell her friends that she and Kaijou's former captain were dating that time when the pink-haired girl decided to work abroad. She met Kasamatsu there, working as well. They immediately clicked with each other like how Kasamatsu's kouhai and Momoi's childhood friend ended up together. Seeing this as destiny's way, they decided to settle and get married.

"Dai-chan and Ki-chan will be surprised, right Yuki-chan?" Momoi asked as Kasamatsu blushed a bit at the nickname but stayed focused on the road.

"They surely will, Satsuki." was only Kasamatsu's response. Momoi smiled and the trip felt light for them.

Kagami's family arrived at the venue fifteen minutes later. It was a private beach with wide event grounds that was made for big occasions. Taishin and Tetsurou were awed by the sight unfolded in front of them. The beach was full of white and finely grained sand and a wavy portion of the sea that reflected Kuroko's excited mood for the day.

"How do you like the place, Kuroko?" the redhead appeared from behind Kuroko and hugged him on the belly. The bluenette couldn't think of a way to describe the place as he stood there, taking in the perfect view of the beach.

"K-Kagami-kun… This is beautiful…" Kuroko said with such awe and smiled like when Kagami proposed to him years ago. His usual poker face seemed to have disappeared as his smile was as obvious as the sun.

"Of course I picked the beautiful place for the most beautiful partner…" Kagami replied softly then kissed Kuroko by his cheek. The bluenette could not help but blush adorably at the redhead's action. He also protested that he's not beautiful. The moment then is good… until;

"What's with being lovey-dovey all over the place huh, Tetsu, Bakagami?" a deep voice was heard in the background. The couple quickly separated and faced the intruder. So Aomine's family has arrived. Hearing this, Kagami instantly froze.

"Oi Ahomine! Don't go meddling in someone's romantic moment! You idiot!" Kagami growled defensively but still he went on hugging Kuroko. Kise wailed annoying at the sight. Daisuke and Rina managed to greet Kuroko a happy birthday.

"Waaaah! Why can't I hug Kurokocchi on his birthday?! So unfair!" the blonde protested and got a chop on the head from his tanned husband. "Stop saying that around, you idiot!" Aomine growled at Kise.

"So mean, Aominecchi! I just wanna hug Kurokocchi! You're going to sleep on the couch tonight!" Kise backfired and that made Aomine sigh heavily. He learned his lesson, thank you very much.

"Are you done with that preposterous ruckus, you thick-skulled buffoons?" another stern voice disturbed the area and everyone looked at the bearer. It was the green-haired man, Midorima. Aomine and Kagami protested about how they are not thick-skulled people. Kuroko and Kise just enjoyed the ruckus.

"Hi guys! Happy birthday Kuroko!" Takao beamed while appearing beside Midorima. Sumire and Kazuki went on with their greetings and proceeded to follow Daisuke and Rina.

"Thank you Takao-kun. Welcome as well… Midorima-kun." Kuroko said before anything more animated happens. "And welcome, too… Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." the teal-haired man then pointed to the other couple at the place. The others nodded and greeted Kuroko the happiest birthday they could muster.

"Nee, Kuro-chin… Happy birthday." said a very lazy-toned voice who arrived as was eating his maiubo: Murasakibara.

"Hi Kuroko-kun! Happy birthday! And hello as well, Taiga!" Himuro followed and greeted them as well. Asuna and Tadashi sent their greetings to Kuroko in a simple yet sincere way. Kuroko felt happy by it. Kagami also welcomed them.

As that was happening, the GoM kids started having their own fun conversations.

"Such a beautiful place to celebrate… Right, Kouki?" another voice was heard and all of them turned to the owner of that very familiar voice. "Yes, Sei." answered the other voice.

"Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun… Welcome!" Kuroko said to the 'Royal Couple' and Kagami suddenly clamped Furihata with his arm. The Emperor glared at the redhead who turned white at that.

"Being grateful is not shown in that way, Taiga. It would be better not to crush my Kouki or be crushed by my own hands." Akashi felt irritated at the gesture Kagami has shown but Kouki just went on with it.

"It's o-okay, Sei. I'm used to that kind of greeting e-even during Seirin days." Furihata assured and Akashi nodded at that. Kagami felt relieved at the thought.

"I just want to make sure that Taiga doesn't hurt you, my Kouki. And I suppose he understood what I mean." Akashi said with firmness that Kagami could only nod at that. Kuroko just sighed and the others were already setting up the place.

"Cut it out already. By the way, happy birthday Kuroko! And I think we should help them prepare the place." Furihata said and all of them nodded. Kuroko thanked Furihata for the greeting.

The parents were busy preparing the food while the teens were the ones decorating and designing the place.

"Here we are… Is everything okay now, Yuki-chan?" Momoi said as she stood at the entrance of the beach resort.

"Yes Satsuki. Shall we?" Kasamatsu said and the former GoM Manager nodded as they walked together inside the venue.

 _To be Continued…_

A/N: Things are getting better from here. Hahaha!

Surprised about Kasamatsu-senpai and Momoi-san? I sure hope so. See ya on the next chapter!

P.S.: Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you for the reviewers! - Stella


End file.
